Tras la Guerra
by Dulze
Summary: Es una posible continuación del libro. Dentro de un tiempo la actualizaré.


Ya había acabado la destrucción de la ciudad. Ray Sullivan miraba como subía una gran columna de humo desde lo que había sido una de las ciudades más prósperas del país. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a las pocas personas que quedaban, no creía que pudiera haber futuro con dos muchachos, un viejo, dos hombres y una madre que llevaba en sus brazos a un bebé. Pero ensimismado en lo que veía pensó que quizás haya más supervivientes. Empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, por hacer algo. Los demás, ya sea por inercia o porque no sabían que hacer, siguieron sus pasos. Ray pensó para sí mismo que lo mejor era caminar, por hacer algo o por buscar a más personas, pero quizá no haya nadie más que ellos.

El crepúsculo se cernió sobre ellos cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando sin rumbo. No muy lejos de donde estaban se encontraba una nave medio destruida, allí podrían pasar la noche. El bebé empezó a llorar, marcando su hora de comer, como buena madre que era Hanna le dio el pecho hasta que el bebé quedó satisfecho. Lo hizo sin ningún pudor, eso era una de esas cosas que ya no importaban en ese momento. La noche llegó y sin mediar palabra cada uno se buscó un rincón donde dormir. Ray pensó que tal vez todo fuera una pesadilla.

***

_Entonces la mujer la retiró y se levantó._

_-¡Esta muerto!- dijo Narcisa Malfoy a la multitud._

_En ese momento gritaron de triunfo y golpearon con los pies el suelo, a través de los parpados Harry vio fuegos rojos y plateados ser lanzados al aire en señal de celebración .Aun en el suelo y fingiéndose muerto Harry entendió que Narcisa sabía que la única forma de entrar a Hogwarts y encontrar a su hijo era como parte del ejército de Voldemort, pero no le interesaba más si este ganaba o no._

_-Vieron - dijo Voldemort a la multitud – Harry Potter fue muerto por mi mano, y ningún hombre con vida puede amenazarme ahora, ¡Miren! ¡Crucio! _

_Harry había estado esperando esto, sabía que su cuerpo no iba a ser dejado en paz, debía se objeto de humillaciones para probar la victoria de Voldemort. Fue levantado en el aire, requiriendo de toda su determinación para permanecer como muerto. Sin embargo el pánico que estaba esperando no llego, fue lanzado una, dos, tres veces en el aire, sus lentes cayeron y sintió que la varita se salía un poco de su capa, sin embargo siguió permaneciendo suelto y sin vida. Cuando no sintió la tierra por última vez, oye el eco de victorias y risas._

_-Ahora,- dijo Voldemort, -iremos al castillo, a enseñarles que ha sido de su héroe. ¿Quien llevara el cuerpo? No espera. –Hubo una nueva oleada de risas, y después de unos momentos Harry sintió el piso temblar debajo de el.- Tú cárgalo- ordenó Voldemort. - Será visible desde tus brazos, ¿o no? Levanta a tu amiguito Hagrid y colócale las gafas, debe ser reconocible._

_Alguien le colocó los lentes en su lugar con demasiada fuerza, sin embargo las enormes manos que lo levantaron fueron extremadamente gentiles. Harry podía sentir como los brazos de Hagrid temblaban, grandes lágrimas caían sobre el al tiempo que Hagrid lo cargaba en sus brazos, pero Harry no se atrevió a moverse ni a decir alguna palabra para indicarle a Hagrid que todo estaba bien, que aun no todo estaba perdido._

Esto era lo que ponía en un trozo de papel que Zelda se encontró mientras andaba en busca de algo que comer.

La primera noche de guerra ya había pasado y Zelda se encontraba sola. Se encontraba en el centro, destruido, de la ciudad que había corrido tan mala suerte. Se había parado en un rincón de lo que parecía uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad. Pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Parecía una galería llena de libros. Algunos, los que estaban más al exterior estaban deshojados. La chica había cometido un delito, había leído, aunque solo hubiera sido una página.

Zelda era una de esas chicas de la nueva generación. Esa generación que nació con la prohibición de leer. No contaba con más de dieciocho años. Su familia un padre bombero y una madre tan sedentaria que ya no se podía mover del sofá. Ella era delgada porque se iba a correr alegando que debía tener buen cuerpo, también como fruto del culto al cuerpo. Rubia, de piel clara, ojos azules de mirada indiferente y labios rosados. Voluptuosa. La chica con un cuerpo perfecto. Su interior era muy diferente, no era perfecto. Era frívola, maniática por el físico, sin curiosidades y jamás se había hecho una pregunta seria. Ella era el vivo reflejo de la nueva sociedad.

Pero mientras escuchaba el bombardeo y huía todo en ella era diferente. Se hizo una pregunta. ¿Cómo habían llegado a la guerra? Y al leer el trozo de página que se encontró se hizo otra pregunta, ¿por qué prohibieron los libro? Si estuviera allí su padre le podría contestar.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-No lo se…, tal vez mis padres estén cerca-contestó mirando a un chico-seguiré buscando.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha.

-Toma uno de estos bollos.

El chico no parecía alejarse de ella, o no quería. No parecía inteligente. Zelda quería que se marchara, quería estar sola.

-Mira yo voy a seguir buscando a mis padres y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

El joven captó la indirecta pero… no quería estar solo. Se quedó allí plantado.

Siempre había estado solo. Mientra miraba como la chica se alejaba pensó en lo que había sido su vida. Orfandad. Solo en un orfanato, sin padres. Tenía sus amigos pero fueron adoptados y pronto se olvidaron de él. Los chicos de la escuela a la que iba se metían con él por no tener padres. Soledad. Mirada melancólica en sus ojos negros, su cabello también negro tapo su cara durante un momento. Alto, no muy musculoso. Pensador y tachado de antisocial. Tomó en resolución seguir a esa chica rubia, la única persona que se había encontrado hasta ahora.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!

-¿Es que no vas a buscar a tus padres?

-Soy huérfano.

Silencio.

-Lo siento.

-No quiero seguir solo, por eso me gustaría acompañarte. Quizás te venga bien que yo esté a tu lado.

-Esta bien.

-¿Un bollo?

-De acuerdo. Pero sentémonos

Y en silencio se sentaron en el suelo apoyándose en una pared a comer. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Zelda se sintió agradecida por la presencia de ese chico raro. Tras un rato Zelda tomo la palabra.

-Soy Zelda.

-¡Ah! Es cierto no nos hemos presentado. Encantado de conocerte Zelda, yo soy William.

***

Ray despertó. Su sueño había sido agitado.


End file.
